Just Be There
by luvtuna27
Summary: The saddest feeling the word is probably regret, because you can never make up for it, because you can't go back and change it. The best you can do is attempt to bury it, but it will always be there to bring you down. -changed summary- All27 G27 1827
1. Prologue: The Beginning

Wao it's a new fanfic *gets shot*

I really apologize if it gets confusing, but please don't flame me because they make me cry.

Summary: Tsuna has always been the more fragile one, while Giotto was healthy (and had a brother complex). But even with love, some things are not meant to be…G27? AU and probably OOCness…forgive me…

Just some things to clarify before you read:

This story is AU, so that means…

Mukuro Rokudo is not in Vendicare

Chrome Dokuro and Mukuro Rokudo have separate bodies

Reborn and the rest of the Arcobaleno are in Adult Form

Giotto and his guardians are not part of the first generation

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: The Beginning of the End<strong>

**Four Years Ago**

The funeral was slow and solemn, and dragged on for hours, until the rain started to pour down. The only ones left standing in from of the two graves, was a blond boy with spiky hair, who was holding the hand of his younger burnet brother who had equally spiky hair.

_Here lies Sawada Iemitsu and Sawada Nana, RIP._

It all seemed so wrong, A CEDEF leader and his wife, dying in a mere car accident, and leaving their two children behind to fend for themselves. The only thing left behind for them was a lousy box of rings; with weird crest that Giotto, the blond one didn't even know what they stood for on them.

Giotto gripped his little brother, Tsunayoshi's hand more tightly as he bit his lip. How the hell were they supposed to survive now? Sure, Giotto may have been able to find odd jobs here and there to keep him alive until he graduated high school and then got a real job, but Tsuna was different.

When Tsuna was six, he had gotten a lung surgery, and one lung was taken out due to the fact that it was failing. Ever since, Tsuna had seemed to eat less, and his stamina decreased drastically. Giotto would never, ever go to the so called 'haven' called a children's home. If there was one thing his parents had taught them before death, was that family was to stick together no matter what, and there was definitely no guarantee there.

"Mama…*sob*…" Tsuna was sobbing his heart.

Sure, Tsuna may have simply been seven years old, and he may not have understood what death was, but he did understand what people had said about their parents never coming back. He looked up at Giotto. Giotto was his older brother, and the only ray of hope left in his life. But he found it strange. Giotto never was the type to cry like Tsuna did, with tears spilling out everywhere turning into a sobbing mess. Giotto was the type to just stand there, with a couple streaks coming out of his eyes, but it was difficult to differentiate between his tears and the rain that slid down his face.

Unexpectedly, a tall man came out of nowhere and gripped his brother's shoulder. Giotto spun around to face the man, while pulling his little brother (who had stopped sobbing by now, due to the surprise of the sudden appearance of the strange man) closer to him.

"You're both going to catch a cold if you keep standing there," the man's voice was low and husky, and the pounding rain didn't even seem to affect his perfectly curled sideburns. He was tall, and was wearing a fedora with a lizard perched on it.

Giotto glared at the man. He had seen him a couple of times when he came to visit their house, and something told him that he meant trouble. "Who are you?" Giotto hissed.

"My name is Reborn, the world's number one hitman," he stated as he stepped closer to the Giotto, who inched back, still keeping a tight grip on Tsuna.

"What do you want and why are you here?"

"I want you two," Reborn smirked, "To come with me so that I can shape you into the world's greatest mafia boss."

Prologue End

**TBC**

* * *

><p>That was short. Go read chapter one. No flames please! Thank you!<p> 


	2. Chapter 1: Recall

The prologue was really short, so I did the first chapter as well :P

Harro! Ok, ok, so I never completed any of my other fics, but this one has been nagging the back of head for weeks. So…if I stop updating for a long time, somebody nag me about it, because I actually have the whole plot planned out.

Please don't flame me if I am missing details or something because it is un-beta'd. Thank you!

Enjoy~!

P.S. In case you haven't noticed, this story is AU, and please forgive me if the characters are a little OOC, but I will do my best, even if it isn't good enough

* * *

><p><strong>Just Be There Chapter 1: Recall<strong>

Tsuna let out a shaky breath as he stretched after exiting the plane. His ass was rather sore for sitting in the same position for more than ten hours, regardless whether it was a first class seat or not.

It had been two years since he had seen his brother, and his brother's guardians, who were almost all, related to Tsuna's guardians. They had moved to Italy, due to the orders of the Vongola, while he had stayed in Nanamori, Japan for a while longer, due to his…poor health. It had taken months to convince Reborn to finally let him move to Italy to meet with his brother. He hummed happily to himself as he thought about all the good times that they had together, and was delighted that they were going to be able to make more.

"TSU-CHAAANNN!" Tsuna suddenly snapped away from his thoughts after he heard the loud cry of…his brother, Sawada Giotto.

The next thing he knew, was that the living daylights were being squished out of him in a bear hug. "H-hey G-G-Gio-nii." Tsuna stuttered as he gasped for oxygen.

"Oh my god, Tsu-chan! I missed you so much!" Giotto gushed as finally let go of his little brother and ruffled his hair, "How are you? How do you feel? Reborn told me you were a lot better. It must have been a long flight…are you hungry? I know that airplane food is horrible…"

Tsuna giggled; his brother hadn't changed at all. "I'm fine, Gio-nii, just a little bit tired, that's all."

"Are you sure, Tsu?" Giotto said as he slid a hand under the brunet's bangs to feel his forehead.

Tsuna simply nodded happily in return. A few years back, during his parents' funeral, Reborn had come up to the two boys and had taken them under the wing of the Vongola, the top mafia family in the world. That was where they had both met their guardians, who they now considered as family, as well as their grandpa that they had never met before. Originally, they were going to compete against each other in order to decide who was to become Vongola Decimo, but Tsuna's body was frail, and he was forced to forfeit the position to Giotto. Tsuna didn't really care though, as long as he was with those he cared about, he was certain everything would be fine.

"Yes, I'm sure." Tsuna smiled rainbows up to his brother, whose cheeks turned a slight tint of pink. After those two years, Tsuna was still as cute and girlish as before.

"Alright then, let's get your luggage to the car." Giotto said, turning around to hide his pink face.

-time skip-

Tsuna was looking forward to spending the day with his brother, _peacefully, _which meant that they were not supposed to be in the situation that they were currently in at the moment. While driving home from the airport, they had been stopped by the police for speeding, which wasn't a surprise due to Giotto's driving habits. After stopping in an alley way to talk, it turned out the police, were not the police, but in fact assassins who were trying to take down Vongola Decimo (aka Giotto, remember?).

Tsuna, who had stayed in the car, thought that it would be suspicious that the police in Nanamori enjoyed talking in the alleyways, and decided to go check out what was happening. As soon as he turned the building to face down the alleyway, a bullet whizzed right past his face, nearly killing him.

Giotto, who was currently in hyper dying will mode, spun around, slamming one of the assassins in the face with the back of his flaming fist, and the assassin flew back into a wall. "Gio-nii! Are you alright?" Tsuna fretted as he ran towards his brother.

"Tsuna! Dodge!" Giotto yelled back as an assassin threw a knife in Tsuna's direction.

Tsuna quickly squatted down, again, barely dodging the fatal weapon aimed at him. The (pitiful) assassin who had threw the blade was quickly knocked out with a kick in the jaw, followed a square punch in the face delivered by the blond Vongola boss.

What they both failed to notice was that the other assassin, who Giotto had previously slammed into a wall, had pulled out a walkie-talkie. "This is Mario, requesting back up again Vongola Deci-" he was broken off when his walkie-talkie was taken from him and snapped in half. The last thing he remembered was a foot to his face.

"Come on Tsu," Giotto said as he grabbed Tsuna's hand and started pulling him back towards the direction of the car.

Unfortunately for them, they were stopped by a crowd of men clad in black, all holding weapons of some sort, and even a couple with flames.

Before one could say "Holy sht," the massive group of assassins lunged towards the two brothers. Tsuna, who now had already put his gloves on, popped a HDW pill into his mouth, and a bright flame emerged from his forehead and his hands, exactly like his elder sibling.

They both sprang into action, defeating the assassins in a manner just so that they were knocked out, while dodging various weapons aimed towards them. Suddenly, Tsuna felt a sharp stinging sensation from his chest, and he felt his flame diminish quickly as he dropped to the ground. _"Dammit! Why is it acting up now out of all times?"_ Tsuna mentally cried as he coughed. "Tsuna!" Giotto yelled as he shoved one assassin into another, knocking them both out.

Giotto quickly rushed to his little brother to defend him from other assassins who were trying to take advantage of his weak state. "D-Don't *pant* worry Nii-san *pant* it's just ugh…" Tsuna coughing a bit more as he clutched the clothing at his chest tightly, creating wrinkles in it. It was a familiar feeling, and he felt slightly like hurling whatever he had eaten on the plane right back up.

"_I can't keep them all away! There's too many!"_ Giotto thought as he glanced at his little brother, who was obviously suffering.

"Sistema C.I.A. Flame Arrow."

A beam of red flames shot through the hoard of assassins, blasting about ten of them away.

"Juudaime!"

"Giotto, you idiot!"

Two figures emerged from the parted gaggle, which had now stopped their attack to the two new figures that arrived. While the assassins were still in shock of the new arrivals, Giotto scooped up Tsuna from the ground like a princess so that he was more comfortable, and sprinted out, following Gokudera and G after firing a couple more blasts.

Giotto followed Gokudera and G to a different car, since he doubted that his car would still be there. G and Gokudera first slipped into the back row, and Giotto and Tsuna in the middle row. The assassins may have been weak, but they weren't that stupid to not destroy Giotto's means of transport. Giotto knew from experience.

As soon as they assassins were out of view, and it was clear that there was no longer anybody tagging behind them, Giotto peered down at the brunet who was leaning against his chest. He seemed a little more relaxed now, and the panting and coughing had died down. Tsuna still had one hand on his chest, as if it would help relieve the pain a bit more.

"Is Juudaime alright?" Gokudera leaned forwards from the back row, along with G.

"I-I-It's just a little bit *cough* of heartburn, Gokudera," Tsuna wheezed, "W-what are y-you *cough* doing here anyways? I thought Reborn told you *cough* to stay in Italy…"

"We can answer questions later. Hibari, you know what to do." a voice said from the driver's seat.

"Hn. Herbivore, give this to Tsunayoshi," a hand was thrust in from of Giotto's face, and that hand just so happened to belong to Hibari Kyouya.

Giotto's head snapped up to the two familiar voices. _"If Hibari's here…than means…"_ Giotto looked to the left of his little brother's cloud guardian, only to see Alaude in the driver's seat. "Wha-" Giotto started.

"Give Tsunayoshi the pill before I bite you to death, herbivore." Hibari hissed impatiently.

Giotto couldn't really blame Hibari for being ill-tempered in this situation. After all, all of Tsuna's guardians had been scared after that incident three years back.

oXoXoXoXo

_Three years ago._

_Tsuna had just exited hyper dying will mode, after a sparring session with Reborn. It was the almost the day that he would have to fight with his brother, Giotto, for the position of Vongola Decimo. That's why Reborn had been extra careful during this training session not to land a single scratch on the brunette, and being the world's best hitman, he succeeded gracefully, and for once, Tsuna came out of training unscathed. Tsuna landed on the ground and let his flames dissipate, and closed his amber eyes and opened them again, now reverting back to the innocent caramel._

"_Juudaime! You were amazing!"_

"_Bossu!"_

"_Herbi-…Tsunayoshi…"_

"_Haha, great job Tsuna!"_

"_SAWADA! THAT WAS EXTREME!"_

"_Tsuna-nii!"_

"_Kufufufu~ I'm impressed~"_

"_Eh? Everybody…what are you doing here?" Tsuna exclaimed, turning around to face his famiglia, "You're supposed to be resting! It's going to be a big day tomorrow."_

"_We came here to watch you, Juudaime!" Gokudera exclaimed happily._

"_You seemed even more sexual than ever on the battlefield, Tsunayoshi-kun," Mukuro Rokudo mused._

"_YOU LOOKED EXTREMELY COOL OUT THERE!" Sasagawa Ryohei yelled energetically._

"_Tch…boxing idio-"_

"_I agree Tsuna! You looked so awesome!" Yamamoto said, cutting Gokudera off as in not to ruin the mood._

"_Now then, don't get too cocky Dame-Tsuna," Reborn said smirking. Inside his heart swelled with pride. His student had really grown up._

"_Haha…thank you, everybody." Tsuna smiled happily, "Tomorro-" without warning, he was cut off when a sudden coughing fit racked his this frame, and he feel to his knees._

"_Juudaime/Tsuna/SAWADA/Dame-Tsuna/Tsunayoshi-kun/Bossu/Tsuna-nii/Tsunayoshi!"_

_It hurt. It hurt so much. It was as if somebody had decided to _slowly_ stab a knife into his chest, then froze his insides and micro waved them. Waves of nausea rolled over him, and he could no longer hold down whatever bile that was forcing its way out of him. He fell over; his body lurched forwards as blood came flooding out of his mouth. Black spots began to crowd his view, and he passed out._

_-xxx-_

_Giotto stood with his guardians at the designated battlegrounds to decide whether he or Tsuna was going to become Vongola Decimo. He glanced at his cell phone. It was already twelve thirty, and they had agreed to meet here at 9:00am. Some of his guardians had begun to wonder if their bosses little brother had chickened out, but Giotto knew better, and had snapped back that Tsuna wasn't that type of kid._

_Finally, somebody arrived, but it wasn't who Giotto and his guardians were waiting for though. It was the same man who had dragged them into this mess in the first place, Reborn. For some reason, his whole outfit was messier than usual. Even his side burns seemed to droop a bit._

"_Reborn!" Giotto exclaimed, "Where's Tsuna and the others?"_

_Reborn seemed to tense up for a second before responding, "He won't be competing for the position anymore, Giotto, orders from Nono."_

"_What?"_

"_You are now automatically Vongola Decimo. Congratulations." Reborn turned around to leave, but was stopped in his tracks when Giotto stepped in front of him._

"_What do you mean that I will automatically become Vongola Decimo?" Giotto said, confused, "What about Tsu-chan?"_

_Reborn closed his eyes and sighed. How come the Ninth had given him this job? He could be doing an easy assassination for good money right now. Reborn took in a deep breath and exhaled. There was no easy way to tell the brunet's overprotective brother what had happened._

"_I'm going to be straight forward," Reborn said, his sharp eyes piercing into Giotto's sky blue ones, "Yesterday, right after a sparring session with me, Tsuna started puking up blood and passed out. He's been in the hospital ever since, and is still under examination."_

_That was one of those moments in life when Sawada Giotto didn't know how to respond. He didn't know how to feel. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do. He simply stood there. Why hadn't anybody told him earlier? Was it so that it wouldn't interfere with match that was supposed to take place today? If so, then fuck the Vongola. Tsuna was way more important than any mafia organization._

_It felt the same way when Tsuna had first gotten that lung surgery, except ten times worse since his parents weren't there to tell him it was going to be ok. The same questions began to resurface. What would he do? Why would Tsuna leave him? Would Tsuna leave him…alone?_

oXoXoXoXo

When the coughing had died down, Tsuna had fallen asleep on Giotto after he had taken his medication. Giotto gazed out at the passing scenery, as Alaude continued to drive towards the mansion. The rest of the ride had remained silent, in fear of waking the brunet up from his much needed rest. Gokudera and G had gotten off halfway to pick up some dinner, and said that they would walk back. So, Alaude, Kyouya, Giotto and Tsuna were left alone until they reached the Vongola mansion.

"Thank you, Alaude, Hibari," Giotto whispered before slipping off the car, holding his little brother in his arms as it he were a doll that would fall apart anytime.

Giotto quietly walked up the stairs and turned to the left and all the way down to the end of the corridor when Tsuna's room was. Lucky for him, somebody had left the door open, so that Giotto gently pushed it aside and slipped in.

After tucking Tsuna into his new bed and taking off his shoes, Giotto sat down beside Tsuna, looking at him sadly. That occurrence in the alleyway had really frightened him. He was so scared of become close to losing Tsuna…again.

Slowly, he slid out of the room as in not to disturb the brunet, and the door shut with a small click.

"_After all, the night sky will mean nothing if the bright blue sky is never there."_

**TBC**

* * *

><p>It makes no sense. I know. Blegh.<p>

Thank you for reading and I shall attempt to update asap! I'm really sorry if anything was unsatisfactory but I suck at writing good stories…*blabbers on and on*… This chapter was longer because it has a memory portion to it, but I will try to make them as long as I can, but still keep it interesting :D


	3. Chapter 2: Unforgiven

Harro harro! I want to thank **Kichou, Natsu Wang, and Breathless02**, for reviewing :D You guys made me happy, hehe.

I won't be updating again this week, because this wasn't supposed to come out for another six days but you guys were so nice. 3

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Unforgiven<strong>

Tsuna let out a huff of annoyance as he went through the same hallway for the fifth time in the past hour. When he had woken up from his rest, he had found a note from his brother:

_Hi Tsu-chan! -insert heart-_

_It's good to see that you've woken up! Since you weren't not feeling well then don't push yourself, okay? If you're hungry, there's some soup in the fridge that you can heat up. I'll be back later,, so don't bother looking for me. There is a map of the mansion that I drew stapled to this, but if you want to go out, make sure you call me first._

_-smiley face-, Giotto_

Too bad his brother sucked at drawing. Now thanks to Giotto's 'map' he had become epically lost, and had simply wandered around the same floor for the past half hour. Not to mention that he was getting really hungry. Nothing but airplane food for the past day or so really did not satisfy the demands of his body. At least his chest didn't hurt anymore from yesterday and the coughing had stopped. He kept walking while trying to understand his brother's so called 'map' until he found a staircase. _"Finally! A different floor!"_

"Tsunayoshi."

"HHIIIEEE!"

Being dame, as usual, Tsuna tripped over the carpeting, surprised when he heard the voice. _"I'm going to fall. I'm going to fall. I'm going to fall!"_ Tsuna mentally cried as he started tripping down the stairs, unable to regain his balance.

He shut his eyes tight and braced for impact, he felt himself fall, and then…"E-eh?" Tsuna stuttered, confused.

Tsuna cracked his eyes open slowly, and saw the face of his cloud guardian. "H-H-Hibari! What are you doing here?"

"Hn," Hibari pulled Tsuna back up onto his two feet, "I see that you've recovered from yesterday, Tsunayoshi."

"Y-yeah…" Tsuna said scratching the back of his head sheepishly, "A-A-Ano, Hibari, what are you doing here… in I-Italy?"

"Stop stuttering, Tsunayoshi, or should I say, herbivore," Hibari smirked, "We'll talk about why I'm in such a place when the hitman comes."

"_H-Hitman? Does he mean R-Reborn?"_ "H-Hey! I thought I told you to stop calling me herbivore!" Tsuna whined.

"And I thought I told you to stop stuttering, herbivore," Hibari taunted.

"Y-You know I can't help it!" Tsuna said pouting.

"Too bad," Hibari said.

Tsuna mentally face-palmed. No matter whatever Tsuna tried, conversations with his cloud guardian almost always ended up with Tsuna being frustrated, and Hibari smirking, sadistically. Hopefully Hibari still held some respect for Tsuna, otherwise Reborn would definitely skin him alive. Speaking of Reborn-

"I'm home!" Giotto's voice cut through Tsuna's thoughts as he heard the front door slam shut.

"Tch," Hibari's smirk disappeared as soon as he heard the blond man's voice, and grabbed the brunet's wrist, "Tsunayoshi, come with me."

"A-Ano…Hibari, w-where are we g-going?" Tsuna said as he followed away.

Hibari didn't reply and looked away as he continued to drag his boss towards an exit, any exit. "Hibari Kyouya."

Hibari stopped walking, but still kept a tight grip on Tsuna's wrist. "Just where do you think I'm taking _my_ little brother?" Giotto somehow had managed to appear behind them without any of them noticing.

When Hibari didn't reply, Giotto repeated his question again, this time added with a glare. The cloud guardian responded with an even colder glare, "Anywhere away from _you_."

"Is that so?"

"Do you want me to bite you to death?"

"I'd like to see you try."

Giotto's eyes narrowed dangerously, and Hibari immediately whipped out his tonfas, and Tsuna could feel the killing intent radiating off him.

Tsuna felt a twinge of familiar tension through the air. Hibari used to be indifferent of Giotto, but since that incident before the battle of deciding who was to be the heir…his attitude changed, and Tsuna could tell. It was almost as if Hibari didn't trust his brother to be around him. Hibari wasn't the only one of his guardians who disliked his brother. He shook his head, and tried to think of a way to clear the uncomfortable mood.

"H-Hibari…please…" Tsuna whispered.

"…We'll be back before six," Hibari said smoothly, and then continued to pull Tsuna away.

After Giotto had heard the door shut, he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. They say that time heals everything, but some things just cannot be fixed.

-super mini time skip-

"Why did you do that?" Tsuna demanded as soon as they stepped out of the mansion.

"You know I don't like that man," Hibari said, finally letting go of Tsuna's wrist.

"I know, but still," Tsuna said, trying to keep up with Hibari's brisk steps, "He's my brother, Hibari, can't you at least pretend to be less hostile?"

"I refuse." Hibari hissed as he stopped in front of a jet black motorcycle parked outside the garden, and pulled out two helmets.

"But-" Tsuna stopped himself. There really was not point with arguing with his stubborn cloud guardian. Suddenly a helmet was shoved into his arms.

"Get on the bike, herbivore,"

"Where are we going now, Hibari?" Tsuna asked.

"You're luggage was stolen yesterday."

"That's not tru…" Tsuna snapped back, until he recalled the events of the previous day. Gio-nii's car had disappeared, along with his luggage inside. Tsuna mentally face-palmed again, _"I'm such an idiot."_

"Do you have money?" Tsuna sighed as he hopped on.

"Tsunayoshi, who do you think I am?"

"…Right."

-large time skip until 6pm-

"JUUDAIMEEEEEEE!" Gokudera burst into Tsuna's room, which was currently occupied with only Tsuna and Hibari, who was helping Tsuna drop off all of the things that he bought. "Juudaime! Are you alright? Where were you? What's the stupid tonfa bastard* doing here?"

"I'll bite you to death," Hibari growled before Tsuna shot him a pout as a silent message as to control himself, "…later."

"I'm fine Gokudera! Hibari's just helping me with some stuff that I bought since my entire luggage was stolen." Tsuna explained as he folded up another receipt, "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to inform you that-"

"Yo Tsuna!"

"EXTREME HELLO SAWADA!"

"Hi Bossu!"

"Baka Tsuna-nii, do you have any candy?"

"Kufufufu greetings little Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"Don't greet Juudaime so casually!"

Hibari frowned at the presence of the large crowd, as well as the much hated pineapple herbivore, and promptly exited through the window without a hesitation. After, he couldn't really bite anybody to death if Tsuna was there.

"HIIIEEE! H-How come all of you are h-here as well?" Tsuna stammered as his eyes widened in surprise, "I-I-I-"

"You couldn't have possibly not thought that we would ever leave you alone, right dame-Tsuna?" a dark figure from the corner of the room emerged, revealing a man wearing a federa with a lizard perched on top of it, "Or do I have to _punish_ you again?"

"But- wha- how- ?" was all Tsuna was able to get out, "Reborn!"

"Yes, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn said, plopping himself down on the clothes Tsuna had just neatly folded, "Let me guess, you want an explanation?"

Tsuna nodded vigorously as a sign of affirmation.

"Very well," Reborn said, "I'm here because I need to make sure you don't slack off, Dame-Tsuna. Now let's here what your guardians have to say," Reborn smirked as he turned his attention to the sky's guardians that occupied the room.

They all exchanged glances, before Chrome (surprisingly) was the first to speak. "We missed you, Bossu," she said blushing and shifting towards Mukuro.

"Kufufu, indeed," Mukuro smiled creepily, "What Chrome says is true."

"Haha, that's right," Yamamoto laughed happily, "We also wanted to make sure you were alright."

"EXTREMLY TRUE!" Ryohei yelled.

"Tsuna-nii always has the best grape candy!" Lambo declared.

"A-Ano…I'm touched, but you guys could have also just called me by phone," Tsuna said sitting on the bed as he stored the clothes that Reborn was not sitting on into his new closet.

"Haha…well…" Yamamoto said, growing just a tad more serious.

All of Tsuna's guardians suddenly seemed to grow a sudden interest in the floor of the room. Tsuna sighed. He had an idea of where this was going. "Gokudera," Tsuna said turning towards his ever loyal right-hand man, who he knew would never lie to him.

"…Yes…Juudaime?" Gokudera said, still attempting to avoid eye contact.

"Tell me."

The silence was prolonged for just about a minute later, and the only sound heard was the ticking of clocks through the mansion.

"Gokudera." Tsuna said firmly.

Gokudera sighed as his face scrunched up into a small frown.

"It's still because you don't trust Gio-nii, right?"

"I-…We're sorry, Juudaime."

Tsuna smiled back sadly, "It's alright. I understand."

Lambo, not understanding the mood of the current discussion, picked at a booger and flicked it into Gokudera's hair.

"Gyahahah! There's booger in the octopus head's hair!" Lambo laughed breaking the silence.

"Hahahaha!" Yamamoto laughed along.

"Why are you laughing too, baseball freak?" Gokudera growled.

"IT'S FUNNY TO THE EXTREME!"

"_E-eh? It really isn't…" _Tsuna thought.

"_Kufufufu, idiots will always be idiots,"_ a voice chuckled inside of Tsuna's head. "HIIIEEE! Mukuro! Get out of my head right now!" Tsuna exclaimed panicking.

"Oya oya, but that's no fun, is it now, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro said slyly.

"Pinapple head! Are you attempting to perform mental rape on Juudaime again?" Gokudera yelled.

"HIIEE! What do you mean again?" Tsuna said.

As they continued their usual fights, unbeknownst to all of them, a certain blond haired Vongola boss was standing right outside of the door listening to their previous conversation. He couldn't help but feel a nagging feeling inside of him. It was true. Everything they said was true. He couldn't be trusted with Tsuna.

oXoXoXoXoXo

_Flashback: Three Years Ago_

"_Where is he?" Giotto burst into the room, panting as he had just run up seven flights of stairs to get the level Tsuna was on._

_Suddenly, without warning, he was grabbed by the neck and forced against the wall. "Where the fuck have you been?" a silver haired storm guardian growled at the man he had just captured._

"_Where's is he?" Giotto said again, trying to loosen the grip at his neck._

"_What do you mean where is he? Where the hell were you when he needed you?" Gokudera yelled._

"_I need to see him," Giotto stated as he looked away from Gokudera._

"_NO. You answer me first," Gokudera hissed angrily, "Didn't you even suspect anything? I wouldn't know, because I don't live with my family, but wouldn't you even be worried if your own younger brother never came home during the night and didn't show up the next day? He was asking for you while he was unconscious, but you never did appear," he tightened his grip even more. "He's always talking about how you were the only one there when his parents died. But I guess it's just all a lie, because you clearly are shit for not even worrying about your own brother."_

_Now he had Giotto's full attention. "What…How would I have known?" he retorted in defence._

_This just made Gokudera even more furious, "HOW COULD YOU NOT HAVE KNOWN? He spends more time with you than anybody else here!"_

"_Vongola Nono said-"_

_Gokudera slammed him against the wall again. "You really are an bastard aren't you? You value what he says above Tsuna. I can't belie-"_

"_Gokudera…stop," It was Yamamoto, who had a hand on Gokudera's, "You know that Tsuna wouldn't want this."_

_Gokudera paused for a moment. "Tch, consider yourself lucky," he growled before turning away, probably to go get a smoke._

"_Tsuna's still under examination," the rain guardian said, his happy demeanour unusually tense as his hard gazed passed Giotto's confused one just for a brief moment before he turned to follow the storm guardian out._

_Giotto looked around. He hadn' noticed, but all of Tsuna's guardians were seated in the waiting room, and many had bags underneath their eyes to prove that they had been waiting for their boss all night. While he had been sleeping. Thinking about how to defeat his brother in combat tomorrow. Ha. What a sick joke this was._

_Suddenly, a doctor tapped him on the shoulder. "Excuse me, are you Sawada Tsunayoshi's family?" he asked._

"_Yes…" Giotto said, trying to snap out of his own thoughts, "How is he?"_

"_We…can't tell."_

_End of Flashback_

oXoXoXoXoXo

He had failed Tsuna once, and that once, in Tsuna's guardian's eyes, was the once that would never be forgotten, or forgiven.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>I'm sorry if I'm a failure<p>

I promise the plot will begin to pick up in the next couple of chapters, I just needed to set down a few things.

No flames please!


End file.
